


Reunited at Last

by FanielThrasher



Series: Thrashult Moments [1]
Category: Daniel Thrasher - Fandom, RoomieOfficial - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanielThrasher/pseuds/FanielThrasher
Summary: Joel moved to the States with one person on his mind: Daniel. They see each other in person for the first time since the pandemic, realizing just how much each of them missed, wondering what the future could hold.
Relationships: Joel Berghult/Daniel Thrasher
Series: Thrashult Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211873
Kudos: 3





	Reunited at Last

Joel stepped into the common area. Far off to his right was a piano, and seated at it was a familiar face. As people passed by they dropped money in a suitcase that lay open next to the man on the bench, who nodded their direction in thanks. A wide smile danced across his soft lips and jazzy Fur Elise danced its way down his fingertips onto the keys. Dark, curly hair charmingly swirled every which way, entangling a pair of sunglasses he’d propped up on top of his head. The t-shirt he wore pulled tight around his chest when he leaned a certain way.

_ Stop staring and go over there,  _ Joel nudged himself forward, pulling two suitcases behind him.

\------------------------------------

“Thank you,” Daniel said as a woman dropped a bill into his suitcase.

There was a lot on his mind at that moment, so he let his hands do more thinking than himself. Anticipation--almost anxiety--bubbled in his chest. He’d been waiting for two hours already, yet the excitement remained the same nonetheless.

He turned his head slightly to gesture at a passerby but stopped when he noticed Joel walking toward him. His hands froze, face flushed, and nerves fluttered at the sight of the small, pale, light-haired man, although he looked thoroughly exhausted. Pins and needles tingled from his shoulders down his arms as he swung his now weak legs over the side of the bench.

_ Deep breaths, man,  _ he assured himself.

\------------------------------------

_ Deep breaths, Joel,  _ he thought when Daniel stood to meet him.

The closer he got, the faster he walked, until he started to hear his heart pounding in his ears. Nervous and ecstatic energy coursed through his veins with each beat. He’d waited so long for this, so long; he wasn’t about to waste any time.

\------------------------------------

Daniel inched away from the piano, his hands resting in front of him, fingers playing with each other in an attempt to expel any anxiety he was feeling. Any second now--though it felt like minutes--could be the one where he got to hear Joel’s voice again. Longing overtook fear in these final moments of solidarity. Both of their faces flashed light pink before, finally, everything felt right again.

They leaned in for an unforgettable embrace, relieved grins forcing their eyes shut. Daniel recognized the waft of cologne and inhaled deeply, a scent he hadn’t experienced for far too long. Joel tilted his head and buried his face in Daniel’s fluffy hair. An overjoyed tear rolled down his rosy cheek, and he wrapped his arms tighter around Daniel’s chest.

“Do you think people are staring?” Daniel whispered.

Joel contemplated momentarily. “I don’t care if they are.”


End file.
